Seth's angel
by writer2013
Summary: Jocelyn moves in with her uncle Charlie soon after Bella has Nessie. She explains to the Cullens who she is and is introduced to the wolves. Seth and her bond instantly and they soon realize this is more than a crush, this is an imprint. PJO and Twiligt.
1. I hang out with a bloodsucking vampire

JPOV

I got off of the train and took in my new surroundings. Rainy, cold and dreary. Just like Bella said it would be. My Uncle Charlie and cousin Bella were waiting for me at the station. They knew I couldn't take planes because my father was the god of the sea, Poseidon, and Zeus could get very angry. Percy Jackson, my half-brother and I couldn't take planes whatsoever because Zeus would blast it out of the sky.

I gave my cousin and uncle a hug and we walked out to his cruiser. I came from the Midwest so I was used to the cold. After talking to my uncle I realized that my school was so advanced that I would the tenth grade here, eleventh in my AP classes. I would be in AP classes and if the work was too easy, I would be bumped up to 12th.

"Jocelyn, it's so good to see you again!" Bella said, giving me a hug, she was ice cold.

My normally clumsy cousin skipped lightly to my side. I smiled and said a silent prayer to my father thanking him that Forks was near an ocean. Percy knew where I was along with Annabeth and Chiron, in case they needed to get in touch with me. We pulled up to Charlie's house and Bella helped me put my stuff away. I would be in a place they had set up in one of the rooms. It was still pretty early, just after noon, so Bella decided to take me to meet her husband and his family, named the Cullen's.

We got into her car and drove to the outskirts of town. It started to pour on our way there but eventually stopped. It was still cloudy though and I didn't want Zeus to spoil the day. As I got out of the car I was immediately pulled into a hug by a pixie-like girl. She was freezing cold and hard as rock.

"Alice!" Bella cried.

"Oh calm down Bella" Alice sang "We'll get along just fine!"

Right then Thunder boomed in the sky and lightning flashed close to the house.

"What is wrong with him?" I mumbled "I'll be fine."

I looked up at the sky as it began to rain. Alice gave me a funny, knowing look and pulled me inside. I willed myself to be wet and I was. As I met the rest of the Cullens I realized they were all pale, cold, and hard as rock. As Bella and I sat in the living room with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, my cell phone rang. I checked the caller ID. Annabeth, crap.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." I stepped outside because it had stopped raining. I spoke as I walked towards Bella's car.\

"Annabeth! What's wrong?" she would never call my cell if it wasn't an emergency. It gave away our location, basically like having a giant neon sign pointing directly toward you for all of your enemies to see.

"Joce, Luke's near Seattle. Be extra careful!" she said.

We hung up quickly after that. I said a prayer to my father out loud and to all of the other gods to keep me safe. I turned around to find Alice standing behind me.

"Yes, I heard everything you said. Maybe we should talk about this inside." She told me.

I nodded my head and slowly followed her inside. I glanced at Bella and she gave me a questioning look. I looked at Alice as she gestured for me to speak. I turned toward Bella.

"That was Annabeth," I told her "Luke's back and he's near Seattle."

She gasped and the others looked at her. I was about to say that we should probably call Esme and Carlisle too when something clicked. Vampires, I thought as Alice called for them. We had heard stories at camp. They slowly came into the room at human speed. I walked toward Bella and whispered something in her ear.

"Are you all vampires?" I asked her.

It didn't matter anyways because they could hear me.

"Yes we are." Carlisle said, "Now what's this meeting about?"

"Ok to start out, I won't tell anyone if you don't. This is going to be complicated. I live with my mother and my step-father. My real father is Poseidon, god of the sea. Yes the Roman/Greek, whatever you want to call them, gods are real. I can manipulate water. Watch. I pulled sea water out of thin air and swirled it into different shapes before making it evaporate." I told them.

"Cool." Emmett said.

"So who's this Luke guy?" Edward asked me.

I hated Luke and it must have shown on my face because Bella took over.

"There was a prophecy made that the next child of the big three who will either save or destroy the gods on their 16th birthday. Luke has been the big threat; he was trying to bring the titan Kronos from the dead to destroy the gods." Bella told them.

I watched to see their reactions, nothing. At that moment a little girl and a dark teenage boy came into the house. The girl had light, bouncy curls and was very pale. She raced to my side and jumped onto my lap. The others gasped but Alice and I just smiled. She put her hand to my forehead and I heard her voice.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie. That's Jacob. What's your name?" she asked.

"Hi Renesmee, my name's Jocelyn." I turned toward the boy, "hi Jacob."

Renesmee flew into Bella's arms.

"Mama! Jacob and I had so much fun." She cried.

I had basically caught on that this was Bella's child because of her eyes, but it still gave me a shock to hear it out loud. I watched as Alice's eyes glazed over for a second.

"Oh! Shopping spree!" she cried.

Everyone groaned except for me.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you and Bella to the ocean, then we'll go shopping!" she told me.

"Ok? Um sounds great." I said. Bella groaned again


	2. An offer to pull off my cousin's head

I was thinking of Percy, hoping he would be all right. All of a sudden I thought IM. Duh.

"Is there a water source nearby?" I asked.

"Yes, the river." Carlisle told me.

"Take me to it please." I replied.

Alice jumped up and squealed. She started to bounce and for a second I imagined a rabbit or a jumping bean. Edward chuckled lightly but Alice just glared. We started the walk to the river.

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," he replied.

"I can see the future!" Alice told me excitedly "And Jasper can manipulate people's emotions."

We walked a bit farther when Bella asked me about my parents,

"How are your mother and step-father. What was his name again?" she asked.

I whispered a curse word. She gasped and covered Renesmee's ears.

"Sorry. Ted, his name's Ted. They're fine." I replied.

I was calling him every word in the book in my head. Scum and dirt bag were just a few. I hated him and the only reason I felt semi safe with him was because of his job. He was an agent for the FBI, but the Cullens wouldn't know that. Edward gave me a look and Jasper looked murderous. I calmed myself down and Jasper gave me a thankful look.

"Sorry Jasper." I muttered.

When I got mad, I got MAD. We finally made it to the river and I knelt down beside it. I used my powers to pull mist from the water but noticed that the fish looked scared.

"What's the matter?" I asked a rather large fish.

"My lady," he said, "those ones are dangerous. They suck blood."

"These particular ones won't hurt you, I promise."

"Great, she's talking to fish!!" Rosalie yelled.

I looked at the mist that had been hanging there and pulled a golden drachma from my pocket. I threw it into the mist and began to talk.

"Lady Iris, please accept my offering and let me speak to Percy Jackson. Northern Manhattan."

Percy appeared in his room pretending to be fighting someone with his sword. All of the vampires crowded around to see.

"Hey! You can't practice if there's no one to fight." I shouted and he jumped a foot as he twirled around trying to find the IM.

"Oh, Styx! I'm over here!" I said. He finally found me.

"I heard Luke was near you. Are you ok? If he touched you I swear I'll hunt him down and…"

"I'm fine. Jeez. Just because I'm your baby sister doesn't mean you have to go all crazy overprotective stalker on me." I told him.

Emmett chuckled.

"Who's there with you?" he asked.

"Oh, just a few vampires. You know the usual." I told him.

"No, seriously." He replied.

"I'm being perfectly serious Perseus Jackson." I said.

He passed out. Luckily, his mom came into the room and got him up.

"Percy, I better let you go. I'm fine, don't worry. I'll call if I need anything." I told him as I disconnected it.

At that second I heard a sound and twirled around. Luke came walking out of the trees.

"Aww, hey cuz! Hope I'm not interrupting. I just thought that the only way to get Percy to come to me was to come get you!" He said.

"Buzz off Luke. Jacob, take Renesmee and go!" I shouted to them.

"Don't want Renesmee to get hurt." He mocked as Nessie and Jacob raced off.

"Mortals shouldn't be involved." I told him.

He pulled out his sword and ran at me. I pulled mine out and was suddenly surrounded by all of the vampires. I stepped to the front and was about to try to disarm him when Emmett tackled him.

"Should I rip his head off?" he growled.

"Tempting, but no, let him go please. But be sure to get the sword." He did and handed it to me.

"Thank you Emmett. Cousin," I turned to Luke, "you will lose, and I suggest that you don't come after me again. If you do, you will eventually die."

He grunted, turned, and raced into the forest. I wasn't quite sure what to do with the sword so I decided to hang on to it. Unfortunately, I was almost certain that someone had died trying to force the two metals together to make this sword. Nessie was tired so Bella took me back to Charlie's. As I lied down, I was thinking whether to be scared or excited to go shopping with Alice.


	3. I fall in love with a werewolf

Bella called after Charlie had left for work, so I was alone. She told me they would be there at 10. I was ready and excited but also nervous. Bella let them in because I was on the phone. Good thing I had left the door open so she could see me through the glass door. Renesmee waved and ran to give me a hug. She then proceeded to race all around the house.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine. No mom. Yes, yes, no, yes, no, yes." I was answering all of my mother's worried questions. "No I haven't heard from dad. Percy and I talked a couple of days ago. Mom! I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Love you too. Bye."

I finished up and Renesmee came bounding up to me. She touched me and I immediately saw how excited she was to see Jacob and his pack. Interesting, werewolves. I couldn't get over the fact. Alice made Jasper tag along so he could help carry our bags. As we drove down to La Push I started singing softly to a country song on the radio. Alice gave me a look.

"Wow, you really are from the Midwest. What state exactly did you say you were from?" she asked.

I hadn't.

"I'm from Iowa," I told her "No, my dad's not a farmer. No, I don't ride cows to school." I told her.

"How did you know I was going to ask that!?" she demanded.

Jasper, which was driving, chuckled and looked at me through the rearview mirror. I looked at Alice, she was pouting.

"Everybody does Alice, its ok." She rolled her eyes.

We pulled up to the beach and Nessie jumped out and ran straight to Jacob. His pack was standing behind waiting for us. I stepped out and Bella introduced me to all of them. When she introduced me to Seth, I couldn't take my eyes off him. The boy named Embry noticed because he alerted Jacob. Bella gasped and immediately tried to take me toward the ocean. Alice squealed, and Nessie shouted"YAY!"

I had no clue what was going on. I could tell though that I was in love with Seth, and this wasn't just another crush. As the day went on the pack began to depart eventually leaving only Seth, Quil, and Jacob. Seth came over to talk to me.

"Hey Jocelyn," he said awkwardly.

"Hi, you can call me Joce, everyone does."

We talked for a while and became really close. I eventually rose and, as he followed, dove into the ocean. I was breathing underwater which surprised him. Darn, he didn't know. I waited as the water gave me my full strength back. As I surfaced, he followed. When we were finally above the water I asked him what they were all stressing over earlier. I also told him I knew about them being werewolves. He explained the whole imprinting thing to me. We started to swim back toward the shore slowly.

"One more thing," he said hesitantly.

"Yes?" I told him to go on.

"I imprinted on… you" he told me.

I was stunned and if I could have, I probably would have choked on water. I swam as fast as I could to the shore leaving him in the dust. I got out of the water and walked for the car. It thundered above me.

"What's today's date?" I asked Alice, who was trailing me.

"December 16th." She said without question.

"They're having another meeting soon." I muttered to myself.

I realized a little too late that I wasn't wet and that they were all staring at me. I then thought that the water would help me think well so I decided to swim out as far as I could to get away from them. Seth didn't follow and Bella just glared at him. I was about to dive into the water again when I felt cold arms around me. I looked up to see Alice.

"Alice, let me go." I told her.

"Nope, you can't pout. We're going shopping." She sang.

She then dragged me to the car and gently pushed me in. That is if you consider that she is a vampire and gently is not so gentle when you think about it. We sped to the mall and spent the whole day getting outfits from Alice. I disliked shopping but was only doing it to see the look on Alice's face. Jacob and Seth had come with and I was slowly forgiving him.

As we continued to shop though, I noticed some familiar faces every now and then in the crowd of people. Crap, agents. My step-father had sent agents to keep an eye on me. And, unfortunately, they were watching Seth and I walk through the mall with Seth's arm protectively around me.


	4. I get stalked by the FBI

I brushed his arm off gently hoping they hadn't noticed. He gave me a hurt look and I whispered to him that I would be back. He seemed ok after I said that. I walked over to one who looked pretty familiar to me. She smiled at me and I grimaced back.

"You look familiar to me. Do you know how to play chess?" I asked.

Random, yes. It is what you say to someone who you think is an agent. If they answer with a simple yes or no, they are not agents. It is a question that no one will understand except for people who have been taught it. I, fortunately, had been.

"Dang, I thought I was in a pretty good disguise kiddo." My step-dad's co-worker told me.

I laughed and explained not to tell my step-dad about Seth.

She agreed saying and I quote, "your step-dad doesn't need to know everything!"

Alice was done shopping so she sent Seth over to get me. I said good-bye and allowed myself to be dragged out of the mall. Poor Jasper was stuck carrying about 10 shopping bags. Alice's face went blank then and we all waited. Suddenly, she snapped out of it and smiled.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella asked.

"We'll have a surprise visitor later." Alice replied.

Jasper and Bella looked just as confused as I felt. Seth looked curious. We followed Alice out to the car as Bella tried to question her. Unfortunately, Alice wouldn't say a thing.

Seth and I drove home in Seth's car and the rest of them drove home in either Bella's or Alice's car. Esme came out and gave me a hug as Alice literally dragged me inside. After an hour of designer torture, I never wanted to see a price tag again.

I finally walked down stairs in skinny jeans and a blue tank. A half-hour later, I was watching Emmett and Seth wrestle when the doorbell rang. Odd, all of the wolves just walked right in now. Alice skipped to the door, but then came back and pulled me with her.

She opened it up and then I was in an airtight hug. I heard Seth and Emmett growl and all of the Cullen's gasped.

"JOCIE! HI ,HI, HI, JOCIE!" I finally realized who it was.

"TYSON! CAN"T… BREATHE!" he set me down and laughed.

I smiled a little and gave him a peck on the cheek. Seth and Jacob, who had just walked into the room, had their mouths wide open.

"You'll attract bugs." I told them and they closed them.

Right behind Tyson came a man in a beach type outfit. I bowed to him and the Cullen's gave me an odd look. I then gave him a hug. He smiled at me.

"Everyone, this is Tyson, my Cyclopes brother, and my father Lord Poseidon." I told them.


	5. My brother is halfdead

Emmett thought now was the time to run up to my father and give him a hug. He started to chant like a very obsessed person.

"POSEIDON!!! P-o-s-e-i-d-o-n, what does that spell? POSEIDON!! YEAH!! WHOO!"

I ran up beside Emmett and tried to peel him off. Unfortunately, he had vampire strength. Luckily for me, Edward could hear my thoughts and Jasper could feel my panic so they raced over to help me. They finally wrestled Emmett back and I seriously considered giving Emmett to the Furies.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Father! He doesn't know any better. We think he might have been dropped on his head. Please forgive him, please don't punish him!" I stammered.

"It's okay child. It seems I have a bit of a fan. I have seen what he's like, I won't punish him." He told me.

"Tyson wanted to come with. I needed to give you this." My father said, holding out a sand dollar.

I took it wondering why I needed it.

"The time will come; you'll know when you need it. Do you have your sword on you?" He asked.

"Yes, father. Thank you for this." I replied.

He smiled and his eyes twinkled. He had to leave quickly after that but he had time to tell Seth to be good to me and that if he hurt me, his sea voyages would never be good. After he left Seth gave me a look.

"That's his idea of telling you that he'll be watching." I told him.

"Ooookkkk then," Emmett said, he patted Seth on the shoulder "good luck buddy."

"Hey!" I said and threw a lamp at him.

He and Seth started wrestling again. Renesmee and Jacob went into the backyard and I followed. We played for about an hour when Alice was by my side.

"Edward get Carlisle!" she screamed.

"Why?!" I asked.

She just pointed at the sky. I looked up to see a Pegasus about to land. I went into battle mode.

"Carlisle, get your medical equipment. Bella, ambrosia and nectar, front pouch of my backpack. Jacob get Renesmee out of here! BLACKJACK!" I called.

He neighed.

"Come on, it's safe."

He landed next to me with a panicked Thalia trying to hold up Percy and Annabeth both who were injured.

"Alice, help me." I said.

She did and we soon had them off the horse. Bella handed me ambrosia and nectar and I began to work on Percy.

"Thalia, take care of Annabeth." I said but she just looked at me in shock.

"THALIA!" I yelled, "Dang."

Seth was at my side in an instant as I was yelling out orders to Carlisle and the others. Annabeth groaned.

"Annabeth! What happened?" I asked.

"The camp…we were attacked…hunters, dead, Thalia…last one, Chiron, Grover." She said before passing out.

I paled. "Apollo help me." I said as I carefully rationed their portions of ambrosia and nectar.

Once they were stabilized; I walked over to Blackjack with Thalia still on his back. He was skittish because Jasper was near him. He bowed.

"My lady, I did everything I could." He panted.

"Rise, I know. Thank you for getting them to me." I told him.

"Did that horse just bow to you? I want try!" Emmett said.

"Pegasus." I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Pegasus, Blackjack is a Pegasus. Not a horse." I replied.

Thalia was still in shock.

"Thalia," I snapped my fingers in front of her face. No reply.

"Thalia! We're a hundred feet above the ground!" I yelled.

She screamed and snapped back to reality clutching Blackjack.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" she yelled.

"It was the only way to get a reaction out of you." I told her, "What happened? Where's Artemis?"

"Camp was attacked; they killed all of the hunters except me. Artemis doesn't know I'm still alive. A lot of campers died. I don't know what happened to Chiron, or Grover."

She jumped off and scowled at Seth and the rest of the boys.

"What did I do?" Emmett asked.

"She's doesn't like boys." I told him.

"C'mon. Let's go wake Percy and Annabeth."

We walked into the house to find Nessie dangling a spider above a sleeping Annabeth.

"NO! Don't do that!" I shouted.

Annabeth woke. "Spa…spa…spa…SPIDER!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

I quickly took it and crushed it.

"Jeez have a thing against spiders do we?" Rosalie asked.

"You would too, if your mother created them and they ALWAYS sought you out Blondie." I told her.

She scowled at me. Annabeth screaming woke Percy. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Seaweed brain." I told him.

"Not you too." He groaned.

"Yep, it has a nice ring to it, Seaweed Brain. Thalia could be Lighting girl. No, Lady Sky. Ooh ooh, Sky Warrior. Yeah, Sky Warrior."

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy except for Annabeth, Percy and Thalia who were all smirking. Oh yeah, I hadn't introduced them yet. Oops, my bad.

"Everyone, this is Thalia, Daughter of Zeus and warrior for Artemis. This is Percy, Son of Poseidon and my half-brother. And this is Annabeth, Daughter of Athena. Guys these are Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. They are vampires. Renesmee is a half vampire half human. And the wolves are Jacob and Seth."

Seth put his arms around me as I said his name. I smiled up at him. The doorbell rang. It was Lord Hermes. We bowed and he handed me a package.

"Do you have any rats?" George asked.

"Don't be rude, George." Martha told him.

Hermes told them to both shut up and they did. He told me the package was from Chiron.

"Lord Hermes, Demeter is on line two." Martha said.

"Tell her I'm with a client." He replied.

"Remember the last time I told her that my Lord? The world was brown for a century." She replied.

He excused himself and I told everyone to turn around as he revealed his true form.

Luckily, they did so, so nobody was a pile of ashes afterward.


	6. I yell at a vampire

**It's short today. I had a tad bit of writer's block.**

I walked into the Cullen's living room holding the package. I was about to open it when I remembered something.

"Emmett, by the way, you're an idiot." I told him.

Jasper and Edward burst out laughing.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because no one is stupid enough to bug a god." I replied.

I couldn't get the package opened so Seth opened it for me. A letter fell out along with extra supplies from camp. The letter read:

_Jocelyn; Grover and I are fine. Many are dead. We were attacked by Luke. The dead include, 7 from Hermes cabin, 2 from Ares, 3 from Athena, 4 from Aphrodite, one from Dynosis, and 2 from Demeter. Do not come back now, it's not safe. Take care of Percy, Annabeth and Thalia. The hunter's, who were visiting, are all dead. We are trying to find Lady Artemis to tell her Thalia is alive. No luck. Good Luck._

_Chiron_

I gasped and began to sob.

"What's wrong?!" Seth cried.

"My cousin's are dead." I turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"According to the letter, 7 are dead from Hermes cabin," I heard gasps, "2 from Ares, 4 from Aphrodite, 1 from Dynosis, 2 from Demeter and 3 from Athena."

Annabeth wailed and began to cry.

"Does it say who?" She cried.

"No, I'm so sorry Annabeth. Thalia, Chiron is still looking for Lady Artemis." I told her.

She nodded once and held Annabeth. Percy looked at me shocked. I didn't have to take care of them for long though. They were fine in a week and left to go search for the others. Seth wrapped his arm around me as I waved good-bye and watched Blackjack rise up. He whinnied and zoomed away. I turned around to find Alice blanking out. She snapped back and looked at us.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked.

"We are going to be in yet another fight. The wolves will be involved and it'll be rough." She told us.

Some nomads were going to come with a few newborns. It would be a hard fight. Seth and I watched every night as they practiced. He held me until he had to practice and then he would go back to holding me again. Alice said the day was coming quicker. I thought that everyone was ready and that everything would be ok.

Boy I was wrong.


	7. My werewolf dies

They had left for the fight. It was one in the morning and I was pacing my bedroom. Tomorrow was a Saturday so I didn't have to worry about school. I yawned as I heard a woof howl. Then I cringed. No word had come from anyone and I was starting to worry. I listened for any sound.

Nothing, my Uncle Charlie was still in bed. I carefully tip-toed downstairs and stepped into the backyard. I sat down and waited after about an hour I finally saw a huge billow of smoke. Yes! I raced inside and waited another hour.

3 a.m. and no Seth. I called Bella's phone.

"Joce?" she asked.

"Bella!" I sighed in relief.

"Is everyone okay? I saw the smoke. Is Seth okay?" I asked.

She didn't say anything.

"I'll be over in ten minutes to explain everything kiddo." She told me.

No. He has to be okay. I paced as I waited. She pulled up and I raced up to her.

"Everything's all right. No one's hurt. Right?" I asked.

She led me to the couch.

"All of the vampires got out as well as everyone from Sam's pack. In Jacob's pack there was one fatality." She told me.

"Who?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Seth," she told me quietly.

I sobbed in her shoulder for a good couple of hours. It felt as though someone had drilled a hole in my heart. I didn't know how I would survive. At 7, the sun was finally coming up. I gave Bella a hug and woke Charlie. An hour later, I was on a train back home.

BPOV

I hated telling her that but Carlisle didn't know what would happen. He told me to tell her that he had died and if he survived the change, we could tell her. A werewolf being changed into a vampire would be a first. When I got home, Alice had a vision. Jocelyn back home with her family. She was leaving. We listened to Seth yell out for her for a moment.

He yelled for Carlisle. Carlisle went. We heard Seth barely being able to tell Carlisle to bring Jocelyn to him. Edward came over to me and Jacob looked at us. I dry sobbed into Edward's shoulder.

"Edward, you should have seen her face. She looked like I had stabbed her!" I told him.

JPOV

I held my breath as we pulled up and looked out my window. My family was waiting. I was back home. I thought of Seth and had to wipe away tears. As I got off the train, my older sisters came up to me.

"What's up?" they asked.

I felt more tears escape as we got closer to our parents. They hid me and we ran to the car. When we got home, I went straight to bed. My sisters came up and I told them everything minus the vampires and werewolves. They held me as I cried. I fell asleep not wanting to go to school in a few days.


	8. My love comes back from the dead, kinda

**2 months later**

JPOV

I walked into high school and sat down with my friends. My friend Leila turned to me.

"Did you hear we're getting new students today?" she asked.

I shook my head no and began to read.

"You know, you've changed since Washington." She told me.

"I know." I whispered.

"That must be them." I heard her say.

I didn't look up. I felt a tear roll down my cheek after I read a sentence having to do with werewolves. I slammed my book shut and shoved it into my backpack.

"One of the boys is looking at you." Leila whispered into my ear, "Are you crying?"

"The book mentioned werewolves." I told her.

She didn't understand.

"He's still looking at you." She told me.

I rolled my eyes but kept my head down.

"Whatevs," I told her, "I don't care."

I began to write. It was a short story to keep me from crying. My friend took it gently from my hands and read it.

"Who's the prince?" she asked.

"His name is Seth." I replied.

She nodded and gave it back. The bell rang luckily and I silently went to class. My science teacher knew not to try to force me to answer. I kept my head down through this class and the next. I didn't speak to anyone in the hallway or in my classes. When I got to gym, I changed and walked out. I saw some of my friends and went to stand by them.

I stood daydreaming and staring off into space when I noticed two boys come out the locker room. The first was very pale, buff and had dark hair. The second was a little smaller then the huge one and had tan skin and dark hair. I gasped as the second one looked up at me. Darkness enveloped me as I realized who they were. Seth, and Emmett.

* * *

I awoke in the nurse's office. I sat up to find Seth sitting next to me. I quickly peeked around the corner to find that the nurse wasn't there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled sadly at me.

"Carlisle changed me after the fight. I was going to die otherwise." He replied.

"I thought you were dead!" I replied as tears began to cascade down my cheeks.

The nurse chose this time to come in.

"Oh! Don't cry, your mother is on her way to pick you up." The nurse told me.

I nodded and she signed us each passes to our lockers and classes to go home after I told her Seth would be leaving with me. When I got home, my mother sent me to bed. I went up to find Seth sitting on my bed. I raced over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"You're cold but not as cold as the Cullen's." I told him.

"Yeah, that's my were-wolf side coming through. I can still phase too." He replied.

I lied down and fell asleep next to his chest. When I woke he was still there. He kissed me and I felt him slowly kiss my neck and my jaw line. I giggled. He held me tightly. I looked up at him and felt my world slid into place again.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied.

His arms were wrapped around me, holding me to him. I snuggled closer into his chest and breathed in his scent. He smelled like a mixture of sweet smells and woodsy smells. I looked up into his topaz eyes. He suddenly picked me up and opened the window. He jumped with me in his arms and began to run.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The woods." He replied.

I quietly waited as he continued running. We made it to the woods and he phased. Out came a giant wolf. I giggled and he grinned at me. I walked over to him and he knelt for me to get on his back. I slid on and held onto his fur. He first walked through the woods quietly. He stopped and looked. I didn't hear anything. Then I heard it, a twig cracked.

He spun and stared at the trees as I held onto his back. A small girl came out of the woods. He growled and she smiled. He began to writhe in pain with me on his back.

"Stop it!" I cried.

She laughed and her eyes shifted to me. I gasped as I felt something likes knives piercing my skin. My insides burned and I cried out. I then felt wind rush around me and realized that Seth was running. I collapsed onto his fur and began to cry. After a couple of miles, he stopped and gently slid me on his back. I sat up and sobbed as I clamped my eyes shut.

I heard him phasing back and then felt cool arms around me. I sobbed into his chest and he held me as I cried. He rocked me back and forth as he shushed me. After a few minutes, I stopped shaking and my crying stopped. He phased back and I got on his back again. I held on tight as he ran to the Cullen's house. He phased again, picked me up and raced into the house.

"Hello?" he called and we were surrounded by the Cullens. "Jane's here." He said.

Carlisle glanced at my swollen eyes and my semi-shaking figure and gasped.

"She didn't?" he said.

"She did." Seth replied.

Seth held me close. My Seth. I thought and Edward laughed at my possessiveness. I stuck my tongue out at him and this made Emmett laugh. Stupid, mind-reading; shiny, silver Volvo owning vampire. I thought to him using some of Bella's choice of words. It was getting late and Seth decided to take me home. He held me this time as he ran.

I stared up at him and he looked down. My world stopped as I looked into his eyes. He smiled and I smiled too. He then kissed me as he climbed the side of my house and set me in bed. The next day was a Saturday so I went out with Seth. He was giving me a piggyback ride through the woods. He stopped again and said he smelled Jane.

He started shaking hard and then exploded into a giant wolf. I screamed as I fell and landed. My vision went blurry and cleared again. It did this several times. It finally stopped and I saw Seth looking at me whining. I took a deep breath and winced. When I moved my legs, I winced. I could feel blood coming out of a wound in my head where I had hit a rock.

"Seth," I gasped, "I can't make it to Carlisle. Go get him. Run."

He whined and raced off. I began to drift but would come too again then drift again. Eventually, I came too to see Carlisle and Seth standing over me. Seth had phased back and was apologizing.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." I told him.

Seth picked me up and then we were flying to the Cullen's house. He raced upstairs and set me down on a table. Carlisle began to work on my head and I winced as I felt him sew it up. After he was done with that, he had to set my leg. I cried out at he pushed it into place and then waited patiently for him to put a cast on it. He checked my ribs and fixed the broken ribs as well. I felt horrible that Seth blamed himself. If only...

**Cliffie... muahahahaha. **


	9. I go to a camp for demigods

**7 weeks later**

Everything was healed and last week Carlisle took off my casts. I was in my bed and Seth was lying next to me. A couple of questions had been nagging at me.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What is going to happen? In the future I mean. You'll be forever stuck at 15 while I get older and grow." I said.

"I will stay with you until you die and when you die, I will die too." He replied.

"I don't want to die. I want to be with you, forever." I told him.

"No, that's out of the question." He replied.

"Not now. In a few years maybe." I told him.

"No!" he growled.

"I could always find someone else Seth. The Volturi would change me willingly. Wouldn't you rather be the one to change me?" I asked.

"I don't want you in that pain." He said.

"I don't want to leave you." I choked out.

I began to cry silently. He held me and kissed me.

"Do you really want this?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'll talk to Carlisle and see what we can do. But it won't happen when you're 14. Got it?" he asked.

I nodded again and soon fell asleep in his arms.

**The next morning**

I woke in Seth's arms.

"Are you still considering?" he asked.

I nodded in his chest. "I don't want to leave you." I replied.

I looked up to see him nodding. He left soon after to go speak to Carlisle and I went downstairs.

"Hey honey." My mom said.

"Hey." I replied. "I'm going to go over to a friend's house today mom. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

I got dressed and she drove me over. She waited as I went up to the door. I knocked and about a minute later, Seth answered. I waved and he led me inside. Carlisle appeared in front of me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"It won't happen until she's at least 15." Seth said.

I knew it was hard for him so I nodded. Carlisle nodded too but I could tell he was deep in thought.

"What will your father think?" Seth asked.

"He'll be pretty mad. So will my brother." I replied.

I checked my watch. 2:40 p.m.

"There's something else I have to tell you." I told him.

"Shoot." He said.

"I have a train leaving for Manhattan at 6 tonight. I have to go to camp for the summer to practice."

"I'll come with you." He told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. Stay here." He told me.

I did and he left. Seconds later, he reappeared with a packed suitcase. I gave my new family a hug.

"Bye Carlisle. Bye Esme." I said.

Seth took me back to my house to get my things and say good-bye. He came with and then we were off. As we settled onto the train, I studied Seth.\

"What?" he asked grinning.

"Oh, nothing. Just studying you." I replied.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded and he pulled me into his lap. I giggled and he kissed me and I melted into his arms. He kissed my cheek and ended on my neck. I shivered and he laughed, his cool breath enticing me. I kissed him and he held me tight.

"No honey." He said.

I scowled and pouted. He chuckled and my heart sped. I eventually fell asleep in his arms. We got out and took a cab to the edge of town. Once we were out of view of the city, Seth phased, I sat on top of him and we ran the rest of the way to camp. When we got there, the sun was coming over the horizon and campers were coming out of their cabins. Seth phased back and I gave him permission to enter.

As we walked to the big house, many campers gawked at us. I quickly found Chiron and explained everything to him. Seth would be allowed to stay but only for the summer. I didn't tell them about me wanting to become a vampire. At the campfire that night, everything was going fine. Then someone from the Hermes cabin came running up. It was a younger camper and he looked terrified.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked him.

He just pointed. I turned to see the oracle walking toward us. My mouth dropped open about the same time as hers.

"Who have you come to see?" Chiron asked.

She pointed at Percy and soon he was leaving on a quest. It was coming toward my 15th birthday and Chiron gave me instructions to go home. Seth and I were soon on a train to Alaska, the most recent home of the Cullen's.


	10. I make a god very mad

**Ooops!! I'm soooooooo sorry guys. I started school again and cant seem to catch up with my fanfictions. I also keep changing my chapters. I had this one almost done when I decided I didn't like it, deleted it and started again from scratch. Sorry again!!!**

JoPOV

We arrived in Alaska a few days later in the Cullen's living room. Of course, Chiron's plan didn't go over as we expected.  
Percy chose me to go on the quest with him as well as Annabeth and Grover. We sat around discussing our plans. I pulled a map out of Alaska.

"We should go here, the oracle said to go west past a hero's family to the city of their allies. That could be the Denali's. The hero's family, would be my family?" I questioned.

"We have allies here, here and here." Annabeth said.

"It would be odd for Luke to stray so far from his precious little ship." Percy reminded us.

"True, but he might be deliberately trying to stray us off course. Maybe he really is there." I said.

"Maybe," Percy replied.

"We could check there and then if we don't find anything we can continue searching." I told them.

He nodded.

"I guess that's what we'll have to do." He replied.

Jasper was surprised at how well we planned. We went to bed that night satisfied on our plans. Seth decided that he was coming no matter what and the Cullen's had given us the address of the Denali's and had called ahead so that they knew we were coming. We awoke the next day and set out with Seth driving. We arrived at the Denali's within three hours. We searched around town for a couple of hours and didn't find anything.

Seth drove us to the house where Tanya answered. They let us in and we explained what we were. After a while, we went into the backyard to practice. I fought Percy and won! We were in the middle of practice when Seth came outside. He grinned at me and swept me into his arms. Then Tanya came out.

"We have a visitor, and he's not too happy." She told us nervously.

We went inside to find my father in the living room.

"Father!" Percy and I cried. We bowed and ran into his arms.

"Children. Jocelyn, we need to talk." He said to me.

Percy and the others left.

"Wait, you too young man." He said pointing at Seth.

We sat down in the chairs next to my father.

"What is it Dad?" I asked.

"What is this I hear from Athena saying you are to become a vampire?!" he cried.

"Oh, Dad, Seth is a vampire and I love him. I can't just leave him. I know it goes against the laws of the furies but this is what I want." I told him.

"A vampire Jocelyn, really?" He asked. I nodded.

"It is to happen father, once I turn 15, the wheels are in motion." I told him.

"I know, I was just hoping that Athena might be wrong." He replied.

"On the bright side, you get me forever!" I told him. He laughed and gave me a hug.

"You will always be my daughter." He told me. He left shortly after and I turned to Seth.

"Time to go tell Percy!" I told him smiling. He just smiled grimly.

"Oh, joy." He replied.

**Sorry, it's shorter than the others!!**


	11. AN

Hey all!

I know I haven't updated in _forever _and I am truly sorry. On many of my stories, I don't know where to take them plus I have about thirty beginning chapters for other stories saved onto my computer. I come up with an idea, write out the first chapter and then plan to come back to it later. (of course, that never happens,). On top of that, it's my junior year and I've been focusing on homework and grades so that I can get into a good college. Anyway, this is mainly to tell you all why I haven't been updating and all, so that you guys know. One thing that I wanted to tell you guys is that my friend, ExtraAuthor16 has just started writing on here and I promised that I would put her name out. I've started reading her story; so far she only has two chapters out. What I've read has been good so I suggest you all try it and see what you think. She wants to know what people think of it. I'll talk to you all later, I hope you all understand. Thanks!


	12. fictionpress

Hey all, I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm not sure who is left. I've kind of been moving away from the fanfitions and more towards work of my own. I have made an account on which is the sister site to this one and I have put up the first chapter of a novel I am working on called Kalthus. I've revised some of it but I'm hoping to continue adding to it and revising so if you read it and have any suggestion, please let me know! I've also changed my name to writer2013 but I'm not sure if it is showing up here yet or not. That's all for now! Thanks for continuing to be so dedicated even though I'm not always reliable.

Writer2013


End file.
